


Laundry Room

by loungepotato



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loungepotato/pseuds/loungepotato
Summary: Hey guys! I've really been obsessed with DDADDS and who doesn't want Craig as their dream daddy? So I made this little fic for fun! Hope you enjoy!Please keep in mind that this is my first fic, so it won't be as great as others, but I do hope you enjoy yourselves.





	Laundry Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've really been obsessed with DDADDS and who doesn't want Craig as their dream daddy? So I made this little fic for fun! Hope you enjoy!  
> Please keep in mind that this is my first fic, so it won't be as great as others, but I do hope you enjoy yourselves.

It's been a year since you moved in together with Craig. All the credits go to Amanda for setting the whole thing up. Bless that child. The kids were with Smashley for the weekend, so you and Craig had the house all to yourselves. You've gotten used to the morning workouts with Craig, but decided to skip out today to do some chores around the house. After sweeping and mopping the floors, you decided to do the laundry and headed upstairs to gather any discarded clothing from the girls or Craig. 

 

You headed into the laundry room and started to place the clothes into the washer. Halfway through, you noticed something you shouldn't have. A pair of gray briefs, which belonged to Craig. It reminded you of your camping trip a while back, where you and Craig realized your feelings for each other and decided to tie the knot. You set the one article aside and placed the rest into the washer... but you couldn't resist. It's been a while since you and Craig did it and you felt quite pent up. You grabbed the briefs and took a whiff. It smelled like Craig, and boy were you turned on... You couldn't help it, everything about Craig turned you on. His body, his personality, even his scent. You took another whiff, feeling an erection start to grow in your pants.

 

"Enjoying yourself?" You turned your head rapidly, and hid the briefs behind your back. Craig was leaning on the doorway, smirking. He was back earlier than expected from his morning jog.

 

You felt your facing turning red, and responded sheepishly. "What are you talking about?"

 

Craig started approaching you with quick strides. Examining you he noticed your hand behind your back. "Whatcha hidin', bro?" You felt yourself blush. All you could say back was a quiet "nothing". Craig started grinning... oh no... you knew that look. He had something evil planned. Next thing you knew, you were lying on the ground being tickled ruthlessly by your boyfriend. Your grip on the briefs loosened and Craig seized this opportunity, reaching for what your were hiding behind your back. He smirked at the sight of what he held. "Soo...bro, you were having fun sniffing this?"

 

You couldn't even respond. You turned your face away, ashamed. What would he think of you now? Gross? Maybe. But all those thoughts diminished by Craig's next response. "If you really wanted this, why didn't you say so?" You looked up at Craig's face. He had that face again... what was he thinking this time? He threw the briefs into the washer and started the machine. Before you could even say anything, you felt Craig's hands in your hair. It felt nice, but what came next was even better. He pulled your head closer towards his crotch. And just like that, you took another whiff of Craig. Before you knew it, you were drowning in Craig's scents. He finished his morning workout, so the sweat enhanced his normal smell, which started to drive you crazy. 

 

He started getting slightly rough, pulling your head in tighter and rubbing your face into it. "You like that bro?", but your moans proved to be more than enough for an answer. You couldn't help it. A slight whine exited your throat as you begged Craig for more. "Oh...? What's wrong?"

 

"Craig...please..." You started to lick the area on his sweatpants, where his cock would be. The smells coming off of Craig got you horny.

 

"What do you want bro?" You knew he was teasing you, but you didn't have the patience to play along any further. You grabbed the waistband of his sweats and pulled them down until it reached his ankles. "Oh? Someone's feisty today." He pulled you closer, and the smell was overwhelming. You knew Craig was enjoying the view because he started to grow a bulge, his cock was practically screaming for release from his tight briefs. You licked the tip of his cock through the briefs, signifying what you wanted. Craig generated a moan and took the hint.

 

 He pulled his briefs down until it reached his ankles. His cock was practically bouncing as he pulled it down. You lost all control and dove right in. You licked up and down his shaft, and took a moment to enjoy his balls. Licking them and giving them a light suck. You knew you were doing something right from all the moans that came from Craig. You moved up, licking his slit, enjoying the taste of the pre that started to leak out. It was your turn to tease Craig, so you took your time enjoying every part of Craig. You got up and licked his neck, giving small kisses as you slowly moved back down. It tasted salty, but it felt so good at the same time. 

 

Slowly, you took his tip into your mouth and sucked. "Oh... bro... mngh, yeah" You smiled slightly, as you slowly bobbed your head up and down. His grip on your hair tightened and he pushed himself deeper into your mouth. Your eyes widened at the sudden force from your lover. You pulled back quickly, gagging slightly, while gasping for air. "Sorry bro, got a little to into it. You okay?"

 

"I'm good bro. I'll let you know I'm perfectly okay with this, but give me a heads up next time"

 

"Noted." he smiles and grabs your hair gently, entangling his fingers through. You moved back in and started to suck harder. You felt more pre leak out and licked it all up, savoring the taste of it all. You bobbed up and down on his cock even faster and use you hand to play with his balls. His hand, interlocked with your hair, started to tense up. "Bro... I'm gonna-mngh" You took the hint and prepared yourself. He shoved his dick in quickly, the tip scraping the back of your throat. He came into your throat, holding you there for a good minute. You swallowed all of it, even though it was tough considering Craig had also been pent up and his come was thick. Although you could never admit, you always did like the taste of his come and how rough he could be with you.  

 

You stood up and gave Craig a light kiss. Moving towards his ear, you bit his lobe, and whispered, "I can't wait to see you in bed tonight..." However, before Craig could say a word, the washer finished just in time. You smirked at him as you proceeded to do the laundry. Craig gave a slight whimper and proceeded to head for the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Have a great day!


End file.
